Os mais lindo campos de flores
by Mariexinha
Summary: Cristian, um poeta que acredita no amor. Zidler, um ambicioso. Toulose, um boêmio esperto. Satine, que jaz no barraco de um beco sem saída...


Os mais lindos campos de flores...

Breve observação da autora: Cheguei novamente . Sentiram minha falta? Não?Vamos deixar isso de lado...

Bem, esse texto não é igual ao de Sherlock Holmes. Não posso dizer que é mais dramático, ou mais romântico... Não sei! Vocês que deverão notar isso ¬¬. No mais, tudo bem!

E para todos os viciados em Moulin Rouge (Como eu:)

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

Than I put down in words

How wonderful life is, now you're in the world"

Os mais lindos campos de flores…

Um dia, contaram-me uma estória. Claro, não sou daqueles que se impressionam por asneiras populares. Muito menos com um conto narrado por um homem que estava debaixo da ponte. Mas não pude deixar de dar atenção àquele mendigo, que aparentava estar na casa dos sessenta, com meio arcada dentária perdida entre os cantos.O mesmo chamou a minha atenção enquanto passava pela rua.

- Os mais lindos campos de flores são vistos ao amanhecer.

Mas continuam banhados pela paz podre da noite

a mesma que desilude corações

que ao tentar dormir

fecham os olhos para não ver...

- Não ver o quê? - Perguntei. Óbvio, deixou-me curioso.

- O amor! - O homem começou a gargalhar. Abriu aquela boca...Ó boca repugnante. Ironizou a minha reputação. Rebaixou-me a um ser que não compreende pessoas dessa laia.

- O que você sabe sobre o amor? Nem tens amor-próprio, subjugando-se com esses trapos e se deframando por um pedaço de pão.

- O mundo é bastante amplo, meu rapaz. Ainda que eu cantasse, que eu falasse, que eu sentisse a língua dos anjos, ou a língua dos homens, sem amor eu nada seria!

- Homem frívolo. Não sabes quão está o mundo. Sua ingenuidade faz-me rir e ao mesmo tempo ainda há pessoas acreditando em imbecilidades neste mundo de discórdia!

- Venha, meu belo rapaz, de grandíloquo porte, mas de pobre coração. Contarei-lhe uma estória.

Não sei qual o motivo que me levou a aproximar-me daquele lugar sujo e pulguento. Mesmo assim, pus a sentar em um lugar confortável e esperar a explicação do autor.

- Tudo ocorreu em Paris, 1800...

OOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooOOO

"O Moulin Rouge, o submundo constituído por lindas prostitutas, de belas silhuetas e com vestes atrativamente coloridas, e burgueses que pagam pelo prazer em vão. O can-can era a fonte do desejo de homens frios, que acabavam por serem esquentados pelo calor daquelas que vendiam seus corpos nus. O mundo caótico era a paisagem que predominava no lado de fora daquele local. O local proibido".

Cristian, preso à realidade do 'do lado de fora' do Moulin Rouge, tentava escrever uma de suas poesias de amor. Nada, a inspiração volúvel não vinha em sua cabeça.O pequeno quarto que se aposentava por um tempo, em um dos vários motéis baratos de Paris,não ajudava a influir as idéias daquele pequeno poeta. O mundo voltava a ser real, ele não gostava disso.

Não perdeu tempo, vestiu seu casaco e chapéu. Desceu pelas escadas do motel e perambulou pelas ruas. Ruas frias e retilíneas, o que facilitou na caminhada de Cristian já que o mesmo não prestava atenção pelo que estava a sua frente.O mundo era frio e azul, as ruas eram frias e azuladas.Os transeuntes eram frios e azuis. Apenas o Moulin Rouge reluzia naquela imensidão.

Na mesma hora, Cristian ouviu gritos terríveis. O som ecoou por toda a rua desértica. Cristian começou a se desesperar com o ruídos que alguem até encontrar a origem da voz, mas não tinha sucessos com a procura.Suas mãos tremiam cada vez mais que ouvia os ruídos daquela mulher que gritava por perdão.'Cadê você? Onde está?', desesperado, corria por todos os cantos sem encontrar pistas do paradeiro da voz.

O barulho foi vetado. Cristian permaneceu com os olhos arregalados, a pele úmida e a face pálida. Entrou na primeira rua a direita. A mulher jazia no barraco em um beco sem saída.

Cristian tentava tomar o seu pulso, mas sem sucessos. Tentou Reviver a vítima, massageando a região dos seios e fazendo-lhe respiração boca-a-boca. Os procedimentos foram em vão.A mulher que trajava um lindo vestido vermelho e tinha seu rosto todo maquiado, agora descansava em paz. Cristian não pode fazer nada, a não ser lacrimejar por mais uma vítima imune a violência deste mundo.

- Satine morreu.- Disse uma voz que se encontrava atrás dele.

Cristian mal se virou. Deparou-se com um homem alto e gordo, de longa barba ruiva e com a face maquiada. 'O que está acontecendo', pensou Cristian, confuso.

FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO


End file.
